1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a supporting device and a dual display unit having the same, and, more particularly, to a supporting device which is installed between an auxiliary display unit and a main display unit to variously change the position and pose of the auxiliary display unit and a dual display unit having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multitasking using the computer becomes common, a dual display unit is increasingly desirable to provide various screens to the user through an additional display unit in addition to a basic display unit.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2006-134558 discloses an example of one dual display unit design. In this dual display unit, a receiving space is formed on the rear surface of a main liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal moving unit is installed in the receiving space to guide the movement of an auxiliary liquid crystal display. Accordingly, the auxiliary liquid crystal display is received in the receiving space and is movable to an upper portion or a side portion of the main liquid crystal display from the receiving space by the liquid crystal moving unit when the auxiliary liquid crystal display is used.
However, the conventional dual display unit has the following problems.
In the conventional dual display unit, the auxiliary display unit and the main display unit are formed as a single body, and the auxiliary display unit slides to the upper portion or side portion of the main display unit. Accordingly, the position and pose of the auxiliary display unit are very limited. Further, there is a problem that the auxiliary display unit cannot be added to the existing display unit.
Further, since the receiving space which receives the auxiliary display unit and the moving unit which slides and moves the auxiliary display unit to change the position of the auxiliary display unit are provided on the rear surface of the main display unit, there is a problem of increasing a total thickness of the product.